Act Seven: The Song in the Storm
The Song in the Storm is the seventh and final act of Wandersong. Major Spoilers Ahead. Story Scene 52: The Storm The Bard arrives in Langtree to find the town they call home destroyed. The land is covered in darkness and colorful vines. Suddenly, they find Miriam, who is feeling good enough to try and save the world. After catching up with the bard, they make their way to Dream Castle, now in the real world. On the way, the Bard passes by the residents of Langtree, who are all varying levels of scared and acceptant of the end. In the throne room of Dream Castle, all of the fairies from the Spirit World have gathered to watch the end happen. Scene 53: Nightmare King The duo meet the Dream King once more, who is deteriorating at an alarming rate. He finds it almost sad that the Bard will never understand that the end isn't about to happen, it IS happening all around them, and the Earthsong can't do anything while everyone is losing hope. He admits that he tried to delay things and broke the rules for his own survival. Audrey appears, striking him mid-sentence. As the Bard argues with Audrey, the ground begins to shake, and the corrupted Dream King appears from the ground. Miriam and the Bard quickly form a plan: The Bard must distract Audrey so that Miriam can steal her sword, before she kills the Dream King. After guiding the Dream King's falling stars and growing vines to hit Audrey, Miriam eventually manages to take Audrey's sword. However, she unexpectedly uses her scarf to snatch it out of her hands and kills the Dream King. Scene 54: Wandersong In this scene, the Bard plays the various instruments of the Overseers from the previous acts: The Dream King's Bell, the Queen of Winds' organ, Queen Chaos' waves, Queen Order's drum, the Sun's and Moon's piano, and the King of Hearts' strings. After each instrument is played, the residents of the respective region are shown to be all singing together. After ringing the Dream Bell a final time, the entire world is shown to be singing together. Finding themselves still existing, the Bard and Miriam are visited by Eyala, who tells them that when the Bard called out, the whole world answered back. Eya heard all these voices in harmony, which harmonized with her new song. What was sung ended up not being the Earthsong, but "something special". Scene 55: The End Miriam takes the Bard to meet all of their friends around the world: Mohabumi, Xiatian, Chismest, the Lady Arabica, and Delphi. Sapphire invites them in for dinner, and Miriam takes the Bard home. They tell her that this is only goodbye for now, and they'll still hang out all the time. The Bard hugs Miriam, thanking her for her help in saving the world. Miriam responds by thanking the Bard for being her friend. She leaves, and The Bard goes to sleep. Alternate Ending An alternate or "bad" ending will occur if the player uses the Overseer's Songs to gain entry to the Spirit World before the Bard actually learns them in the story. At the end of scene 53, instead of being able to ring the bell, the Bard is unable to be controlled. The world ends, and the game cuts to the credits. Category:Story